Augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) applications may estimate headset motion (e.g., rotation and translation) over time (“odometry”). Some headsets may operate based on inside-out tracking (e.g., MICROSOFT HOLOLENS). Inside-out tracking may lack an absolute reference landmark and thus may introduce an accumulating error (“drift”) in the pose of the user. While there may be methods to correct the drift, human perception may be very sensitive to any inconsistencies or discontinuities introduced by such corrections.